Forever and always
by Demonicfaerie
Summary: Sitting under a sea of stars, Chi confesses her unwavering love for the very man that rescued her from what could have been a cruel fate so long ago. ChiHideki one shot


**Alright, I decided to give this Chobits thing a chance after all. I only know it through manga so that's why it's a one-shot. I feel I don't know enough about it to write an actual story. Well, anyways I shouldn't be babbling when you came to read the fic. Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of the characters mentioned here. **

**And the roof top mentioned is the small part that hangs above the front doors, I don't know if you get what I mean but…ah, oh well you might get it later :) **

**--Forever and always-- **

Darkness shrouded the once clear sky, small spots of glimmering light helped brighten the city. People rushed inside, some went out and some were still on the road. Unlike the peaceful villages, night was no different than day…at least not in the city.

"So pretty…" Chi pointed upwards from her doorstep.

Those small specks of light that dotted the night sky greatly amazed the curious persocom as she waited in front of the building for her owner to come back home. He had said something about going over to Yumi's house earlier on today; Chi just didn't expect him to take so long.

"Chi dear, do you have a minute?" the landlady called from one corner of the property.

Hearing her name coming from a familiar source she quickly walked over to where Ms. Hibiya was standing, struggling to hold onto a large bag of groceries, "Do you want Chi to help?"

"Oh yes." Chitose smiled gratefully as the persocom approached her, "Would you mind opening the door for me?"

Chi bent forward and clicked open the wooden doors, allowing the lady to walk inside, "Would you like Chi to help you more?"

"Oh it's alright, but thank you for the offer." she bid Chi goodnight and closed the door softly behind her.

"Chi! Hey, Chi?"

Chi's eyes lit up at the sound of her master's voice, "Hideki! Hideki!"

"There you are Chi!" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she gave him a bone breaking hug, "You sure are getting strong."

Noticing someone behind him, Chi turned her head, "Chi?"

"What's wrong?" Hideki also turned around at Chi's concern, "Oh! It's okay Chi. That's just Yumi…"

The girl waved out from behind Hideki, running towards him, "I had to run after you since you left your textbook at my house. Wouldn't want to lose that now would you?"

He grinned and accepted the heavy book when she arrived, panting from fatigue, "Thanks Yumi."

"No problem! I'd better get going, so, well, goodnight!." before taking off she placed a small kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight to you too Chi."

Chi didn't feel like answering so she continued to cling onto Hideki's shirt, staring at Yumi's retreating figure.

"What's wrong Chi? Did you forget how to say 'goodnight'?" Hideki asked looking down.

Chi remained silent, snuggling deeper into his hold.

"That's okay; don't be too hard on yourself."

Chi suddenly looked up, surprising the man beside her, "What is that Hideki?" she pointed once again straight up towards the sky, "What is that strange thing?"

He glanced up to what the girl was pointing towards, "Oh, that thing. It's not strange at all Chi. It appears night after night. But I guess you haven't noticed it since there are only a few stars most nights. Right, they're called stars."

She titled her head cutely, "Sta-ars?"

"Yeah, they seem small from here but in reality they're much bigger." Hideki explained patting Chi lightly on the head.

She peered around, looking for something 'big'. Soon her eyes came to rest on Hideki completely missing the house behind her, she figured he was big since he was several heads larger than her, "Big like Hideki?"

He smiled sheepishly, "No, no. Much bigger, like the size of this earth."

Chi pulled on Hideki's arm, "Chi wants to see the stars. Can Hideki take Chi to the stars?"

"Ah…that's a bit impossible." he stated, "You see, the stars are really far away. Only a space shuttle could reach that far up and lets face it, I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of traveling. Not to mention I way short of the money…but how about we sit on the roof? That's the closest you can get to them from here."

Chi smiled brightly, only understanding the last few sentences he spoke, "Yes, Chi would like that very much."

Slowly Hideki walked into the house and came out minutes later carrying an extendable ladder. He placed it against the exterior walls of the house and fastened it into the soft mud which was a nesting place for the flowering plant his landlady had put in. Putting one foot on the first step, he tested its balance. Seeing it was safe he beckoned Chi to come over.

"Alright Chi, you go on up first. I'll be right behind you so you don't fall over if you misplace your footing. Okay?"

Chi nodded and stepped onto the ladder, carefully making her way up. As soon as he was able Hideki climbed on and followed Chi to the top.

She waited patiently for Hideki to take his seat beside her. In the mean time Chi busied herself by smoothing out the wrinkles in her soft kimono, a pretty pink one Ms. Hibiya had given her a couple days ago.

Once he had gotten on top he lay down on the roof top, slightly tired from a hard days work…not that he had worked particularly hard. He had even gotten Yumi to help him with his homework earlier; it surprised him greatly at how much the high schooler knew.

"Is Hideki…sleepy?" the persocom asked, bending over his body.

"Hmm…? No Chi, I'm just a little tired that's all." he answered propping himself up on his elbows, "So you wanted to see the stars right? Well…what do you think?"

Chi brought her finger to her chin in thought, "Chi thinks they are very…pretty."

He smiled widely, "Yes, pretty. Just like you Chi!"

She turned to him with a sad look, "But Hideki also thinks Yumi is pretty…correct?"

"Uh…yeah, Yumi is pretty, but so are you Chi."

"Does Hideki like Chi?"

He stared at her, taken aback by what she said, "Of course I like you Chi!"

"So Hideki also likes Yumi."

Hideki tried to think of what was causing Chi to become so depressed all of a sudden and what all these questions were leading up to, "Well…yes. I have to like Yumi; she's my friend, just like you are."

Chi clutched the hem of her skirt, eyes glistening under the moonlight, "So that is it? Hideki only thinks of Chi as a friend?"

"Why? Don't you want to be my friend Chi?" he placed a gentle hand on her small shoulder, "Chi…what's wrong?"

She turned to him with a sheer look of longing in her poignant amber eyes. Her pale hair highlighted her face, expressing the pain she was feeling. Yet Hideki couldn't help but notice how empty her usually bright orbs were; stripped of a soul and dull. Then again…she was just a computer and in the end they were all the same. No matter how different their personalities, no matter how distinguishable their appearances…in the end they remained nothing but a machine. 

"Chi…feels upset." her soft voice cut through the silence.

"Why's that?" Hideki questioned, "I thought you liked it up here."

"That is not what makes Chi sad. What makes Chi sad is much more deep…so deep it makes Chi want to cry. But Chi cannot cry…no matter how sad Chi is…" she closed her eyes and placed both hands over where the human heart would rest.

His heart went out to the cute persocom beside him, but hearing what she just said reminded him that she was not human, humans are capable of crying and beneath where her hands were placed lay nothing but wires…her supposed heart was barren; lacking a soul.

He hugged her shoulders, determined to see that same old carefree smile, "Chi…what makes you want to cry?"

"Unrequited love." she responded in a monotone.

If he was any younger he would have needed to run for a dictionary but he had understood every word she spoke, "Oh…who do you love Chi?" alas, he was oblivious to the subtle hints his beloved persocom was giving.

She turned to him, resting her head on his chest, "Hideki does not know?"

He brought her closer, "No…Chi, I don't."

In the same tone she answered, "Hideki…Chi loves Hideki."

This shocking revelation startled the young man, "…are you sure Chi?"

"Yes, Chi is sure."

Hideki let out an unhappy sigh; he had no idea how to respond to that. He had not the slightest clue if she even knew what loving someone meant. He wasn't sure if a mere machine was capable of holding a feeling, a desire as powerful as that. Sure Chi wasn't like your average persocom, but was she really that advanced? Even as he held her close to him he wondered if she could feel the gentle embrace of his arms wrapped around her waist. He wondered if she could understand the proximity of their relationship. He wondered if she could tell the difference in his tone; whether harsh or delicate.

"Oh Chi…where's this coming from all of a sudden?"

She sought out security deeper in his arms, "Chi feels different around Hideki. Chi feels happy, like she's floating in a sky of red roses and cherry blossoms…TV say's that's what love is like. But Chi knows it is different, much different than that."

"How is it different?" he stroked her long pale hair while waiting for her to finish.

"The difference is Chi worries about Hideki when Hideki is out. Chi worries about Hideki's well-being. Chi worries if he'll come back home…back home to Chi. But in Chi's mind she knows that Hideki will always come back...no matter how far he goes, Hideki will always come back, back to Chi."

He yearned to know if what she spoke was from her own will, from her mind's own thinking. He longed to know if it was something she had read on a trip down to the bookstore or something she understood on her own, "Is that true Chi?"

"Chi does not lie…Chi speaks from her soul." she replied with a solemn expression, "Does Hideki not believe Chi?"

"No…I--" he pondered whether he should tell her or not, "I—no Chi. I believe you, but it's a little hard to understand."

"What is it that confuses Hideki?" she innocently inquired, gazing at him with big tawny eyes.

"It just that—I hate to say this but…you're a persocom and I'm a human. If it weren't for those ears of yours you could've fooled me. But when it comes down to it, you're just a computer with the figure of a human. I'm…I'm sorry Chi."

Chi bit her lip trying desperately to think of something, "Chi—Chi will remove her ears if it means Hideki will love Chi."

"No, don't do that Chi. You can't take apart yourself just for me." he quickly pushed her arms away from her head.

She fell back onto Hideki and let her arms rest against his chest, "But then what can Chi do to make Hideki love Chi? It breaks Chi's heart to hear Hideki say he doesn't love Chi."

He gathered her into his lap, rocking her gently feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers. She looked so real, even her voice seemed real, not forced or mechanical. She did things on her own accord, yet obeyed orders when given. She was like the perfect girl but her slight defects gave the impression she was indeed a human being. She would say things that would get him into embarrassing situations, she asked him questions about daily life, she offered him food, she looks around at random objects and even holds onto him and greets him with hugs that nearly send him flying to the floor.

"Chi…I've never told anyone I love them. This concept is also new to me too." he was confused beyond words, sure he liked Chi. He cared for her to the extent he would be willing to protect her with his very life. To the point where she was considered his equal, to the point the ever present line between humans and persocoms disappeared into nothingness.

Chi looked up with a new hope shinning in her once dreary eyes, "Then is Hideki willing to try to love Chi? Chi will help too."

He smiled down at her, a new bond forming between the two, "Oh Chi…I'm not saying it'll be easy but I'll try Chi. After all, a lot of guys fall in love with their persocoms. It's just rare to have them love you back."

A warm smile lit up her face as she snuggled into him, "Chi loves Hideki…forever and always."

_**Finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**Random fact: Chi is another word for soul or inner self. **

**Eeheehee just felt like putting it in.**

**So, please drop of a review telling me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated since I'm very new to this Chobits section. I love feedback, especially when I know the people reading it enjoyed it. **

**Oh, since I love to thank my dear reviewers so much I post a short epilogue thanking all of you for taking the time to tell me what you think. :D **

**Till then, toodles! **


End file.
